


Como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo

by Darenartis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discapacidad visual, Gen, Inspired by Music, Piano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darenartis/pseuds/Darenartis
Summary: Una joven pianista se presenta en su ciudad natal en el marco de una gira de recitales. Sin embargo, la persona que más le importa no está ahí.





	Como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño trabajo original que escribí hace muchos años, cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Se trataba precisamente de una tarea para la clase de lenguaje, debíamos escribir, un texto narrativo o un poema, sobre algo que nos gustara mucho. En mi caso fue la música C:

Sus manos como siempre se movían casi en un auto reflejo, después de pulsar una tecla inmediatamente se movía a la siguiente, sin si quiera pensarlo. Horas y horas de práctica, tantas que a veces sus dedos terminaban agarrotados, doloridos. Días enteros escuchando la misma obra, escuchando e interpretando, ensayando los mismos pasajes complejos una y otra vez, sin descanso, repitiendo los hasta hartarse. A muchos podría parecerle absurdo, algo realmente tonto. "¿Para qué, si eres tan buena?" le preguntaban algunos de sus cercanos haciendo referencia a sus extensas horas sentada frente al piano.

A teatro lleno. Los espectadores escuchaban en trance la sublime interpretación de la Sonata en si bemol de Chopin. La joven hacía vivir cada nota, imprimiendo su alma en cada una de ellas, llevando a cada persona presente a un recóndito lugar dentro de sus mentes. ¿Cómo mantenerse cuerdo ante semejante manifestación? era lo que muchos pensaban en ese momento, con el pecho oprimido y los sentidos a flor de piel.

Ella, ignorante de la marejada de emociones a su alrededor, seguía tocando... tocando como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba imperiosamente. Solo el piano y ella, fundidos en un amasijo de dedos, teclas blancas y negras, terminando esa pequeña locura con el inicio de la marcha fúnebre.

Y en ese momento lo supo. No estaba ahí.

Nunca fue tan egoísta, así como amaba tocar también amaba que la escucharan. Gustaba de compartir su emoción y transmitir lo que sentía. Y sabía que a él le gustaba y para ella no había nada más importante que la escuchara, solo porque sí.

Y utilizando ese sentimiento de abandono terminó la marcha y se entregó al dolor en el presto.

Todo el mundo de pie en una ovación. Ella solo estaba ahí, sentada, quieta hasta que volvió a la realidad. Se paró, miró al público e hizo una reverencia. Aplausos. Alguien le entregó un ramo de flores. Aplausos. Se retiró del escenario y todo terminó.

El mundo se apagó, nuevamente.

Sentada en el camarín recibió a muchas personas que la venían a felicitar, algunos conocidos y ex compañeros del colegio. Otros buscaban que fuera la tutora de sus hijos en sus pasos como pianistas. Los saludaba a todos amablemente, conversaba un momento hasta que alguien más entraba. Le gustaba eso, se distraía un poco antes de continuar con la gira. La verdad estaba exhausta.

Después de pasados unos minutos había menos movimiento y lo escuchó.

El que ella fuera ciega no era impedimento para reconocerlo. Sus pisadas lo delataban, había algo en su forma de caminar que lo hacían diferente al resto y ella podía identificarlo claramente, incluso entre varias personas.

La puerta se abrió y ella saltó a sus brazos.

-Hermano...- dijo en un hilillo de voz.

-Lo siento...- fue lo único que se oyó por respuesta a una pregunta que no fue formulada.

Lo sentía, lo supo inmediatamente. Algo debió suceder, claro. Su hermano... su único hermano no dejaría de ir a verla al único concierto que daría en su ciudad durante la gira.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras sonreía hermosamente, -tengo un recital para ti-.

Estaba cansada, sí, pero eso no era un impedimento para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo al escenario. Aún no retiraban el piano de cola y no había nadie. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar. Era perfecta, una melodía que venía de su interior y que iba a parar al hombre sentado en primera fila, llena de pasión, amor y recuerdos de la infancia, infancia donde él era su bastón, su incentivo y protector frente a un mundo que no podía ver, pero que él le enseñó a escuchar.

"¿Para qué, si eres tan buena?", le preguntaban sus cercanos haciendo referencia a sus extensas horas de ensayo y continuos estudios.

"Para esto", pensó. Y tocó para él... tocando como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo.


End file.
